Counting Down the Minutes
by mentalsunflower
Summary: He would wait in the halls, quiet as a mouse, just praying he'd catch a glimpse of her...it's about momiji


**A/N:** I like to think of Momiji as someone else than a hyper-active boy. Sure, he likes his fun and candy…but he also has his moments where he IS a real human being, with feelings and an empty heart.

**Disclaimer:** Natsuki Takaya owns the characters. I own this random idea that, in all reality, is still her idea. (sigh)

He munched on a chocolate bar, his eyes staring outside of the blackening windows. The stars blinked in at him, and the sliver of moon gave a glow to the city below him.

Momiji skipped over to the window, looking down ten stories to see the roofs of houses below him. He gulped down his chocolate, unwrapping it a little lower and taking another giant bite. Turning around, he checked the clock that hung from the wall. Nine-thirty.

She would be here soon.

He dawdled down the shining corridor, his shoes squeaking against the brand new linoleum. He looked up as he walked, his eyes entranced by the large fluorescent lights that gave a fuzzy glow to the hall around him.

Momiji opened a door at the end, turning right into a small lobby. He dumped his chocolate bar wrapper in the garbage and grabbed one of the magazines near by.

He flipped through it idly, realizing it was a magazine all about cars. He sighed. How boring. He would have to tell his dad to put some kind of interesting books in the waiting room. No wonder kids hated them so much.

Momiji pulled out a packet of gummies from one of his many pockets. Again, he checked the clock. It was a habit he had always had, ever since he had begun coming to his dad's building. He would count down the minutes, the seconds, until he brought himself around the corner, smiling shyly, to see her.

Nine-forty. Five minutes. Five minutes, and she'd be there. It didn't leave him much time.

Clutching his small, flowery pink hat tightly around his head, he dashed out of the waiting room, not bothering to close the door behind him. Momiji's shoes slipped out from beneath him. Uttering a muffled cry, he fell to the ground with a thump. He muttered a German curse underneath his breath. He wasn't supposed to make any noises. She would get suspicious. Just how many times had his father told him, if he was to come, to stay silent, to stay away from her eyes? What if she heard?

Blushing profusely at what he thought his own stupidity, he continued to walk down the hall, a bit more slowly this time. Just a bit further, just a bit further…

He screeched to a halt at the corner, making sure not even a flap of sparkly clothing made it past the corner. He paused, on the balls of his feet, trying to hold his heavy breathing in. He took a step back, and leaned his hands against the cold, white wall for support. Taking an inch of a step closer to the corner, he took one last glance at the clock behind him.

Nine forty-five.

He closed his eyes, briefly issuing a prayer she would be there. It was something he looked forward to every day he was there.

He peeked around the corner, cautiously at first. His eyes met a lonely hall, empty for all except a small potted plant and some random chairs placed against the walls. It was just the same as the other hall; white walls, linoleum floors, and bright fluorescent lights.

Nothing else.

He frowned slightly. He had been hoping for a glimpse. Just as he began to pull back, something swished. He paused, his heart speeding up. It was coming from the empty hall! He leaned out more to see a woman sitting on one of the chairs, he legs elegantly crossed and her hair done up in curls.

It was her.

Instinctively, he ducked his head back so he could only see one of her feet peeking out. He could almost swear she could hear his heart thudding in his chest. That would be very bad indeed.

He looked out a bit more. Today she wore a green skirt with a flowery top. It was a soft pink and, along with the skirt, seemed to set her face aglow. On her feet she wore casual sandals. It was something he rarely saw on her.

He stopped moving. He ceased ducking and twitching and biting his bottom lip nervously. All he did was watch her, and he felt a small smile growing on his face. It was a rare smile, a true smile.

"Mutti," he whispered softly, feeling his whole body tingling with warmth. "I miss you."

The moment didn't last long. She stood abruptly, sending Momiji skittering back like a mouse. He heard footsteps. He risked a glance around the corner to see his mother walking down the hall in the opposite direction. Towards his father's office. Momiji sighed.

"Mutti," he whispered again, feeling his small smile tugging into a simple frown. "Come back."


End file.
